


Will's Boyfriend

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: High School, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: There's a goth - no, emo, according to Will - sitting outside of Michael's school. Why is he there? And why does Will smile whenever he's mentioned?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Will's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent!!

Michael Wood's high school had always been pretty boring. It was only 200 students, so anything out of the ordinary travelled like wildfire.

Today, the gossip was that a boy, around Michael's age, had just turned up in an expensive car fifteen minutes before the end of school. Michael rushed to the window, along with his best friend Will Solace and every student in the class. Both him and Will were quite tall, so they were able to watch the boy, dressed entirely in black, step out of his car and lean against the wall, only to look down at his phone. 

Michael looked at Will. "Who's that?"

"Dunno," Will said, but a smile had spread across his face. 

"Hey, the goth is kinda hot!" a girl said, observing the stranger sweep his long, dark hair out of his angular face. 

"Emo," Will corrected - before he could stop himself, from the look on his face. 

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked, but then the bell rang, and everyone grabbed their bags and ran out.

-

"Coffee?" Michael asked, as they walked across the yard towards the gates.

"Let's talk to - to the emo, first," Will said. "He looks lonely."

"You and your social skills," Michael grumbled, but he followed his friend to the wall. The goth/emo looked up. His eyes widened microscopically, before he schooled his expression.

"Hey," Will said. He looked odd.

"Hey," the goth/emo replied, in a low, accented voice. Michael took one look at his face, and felt the need to jump in.

"You've got no chance with this one. He's got a boyfriend."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He turned his attention to Will. "Is he a good boyfriend?"

Will's odd expression hadn't gone away. "The best. He's adorable, and cute, and snuggly, and-"

"-dark and ominous and cool," the boy finished. Will sighed, as though he'd heard it all before.

"I've told you a million times, Sunshine, you're the opposite," he said. 

Something hit Michael like a ton of bricks. "Will..." he said. "Is this the infamous boyfriend?"

The Boyfriend grinned. "Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you." He turned back to Will. "I've told _you_ a million times, caro, I'm very dark."

"He does look kinda ominous and cool," Michael interjected. "And scary. Like, the opposite of Will."

"That's cos I am," Nico said, nodding as if satisfied. "Are you ready to go, anyway, Solace?"

"Yup!" Will said. He looked guiltily at Michael. "Sorry, Mike. No coffee today."

Michael shrugged. "It's fine. I've got enough gossip for a week, I'll live." He began to walk away, but turned once; he saw Will bringing Nico in for a kiss as they seemed to melt into the shadows.

Well, he thought, at least he knew Will hadn't lied, even if he was dating a terrifying rich dude.


End file.
